Glen Nova
Glen Nova is an extremely powerful alternate reality counterpart to Glen Fire, and a member of Parody Force Zero. Appearance Glen Nova resembles a typical Glen Fire, however he is primarily blue in coloration, reflective of his extremely hot flames, which fuel his attacks. History Born from the supernova of a blue star, Glen Nova was an incredibly powerful being, his flames hot enough to fry most foes. Glen Nova eventually fell in with the Pirates of Flames of his universe, becoming their guardian and always on the search for a challenging opponent to test and further his skills. This chance would come in a way Glen Nova would much not have preferred, when the Belial Magniveral Empire invaded his universe, alongside countless others. However, due to his exceptional power, Glen Nova was able to fight back against Belial's forces, becoming the primary resistance against his empire. This allowed the pirates he defended to remain free of Belial's subjugation, but it was not until Shining Shining Zero and Mirror Neo Knight arrived in his universe that Glen Nova realized the countless worlds being enslaved by Belial fell under his duty to free. Of course, this came after a sparring match with Shining Shining Zero, that Glen Nova ultimately lost to the Ultra. Following this humbling defeat, Glen Nova joined forces with the other two and cleaved their way through Belial's Empire, freeing entire universes and encountering their next ally, Jean-King, along the way. The four eventually reached Belial himself, with Glen Nova battling some of his generals while Shining Shining Zero dueled with his old enemy. The tides of the battle would change however, when Belial transformed himself into the Supreme Arch Kaiser of Destruction, Arch Arch Belial. Belial's monstrous form was enough to overpower Glen Nova and the others, in spite of their own immense power. Belial eventually lost all sanity, and would have nearly destroyed an entire Magniverse had Glen Nova not joined his power with Mirror Neo Knight and Jean-King to create a powerful barrier against the attack. They struggled to hold back the force of the beam, but before the three had the chance to falter, Shining Shining Zero put an end to Belial's reign of terror, destroying him with a notably empowered Final Ultimate Shining Shining Zero. In the aftermath of the battle, Glen Nova was quick to accept Shining Shining Zero and Mirror Neo Knight's offer to join them in protecting the greater Omniverse they lived in, and with the reluctant Jean-King joining with them as well, the four would know be known as... ''Parody Force Zero! '' Abilities * Glen Nova Punch: Gathering fire and heat into his fist, Glen Nova uses a powerful punch attack, capable of even harming Shining Shining Zero. * Glen Nova Kick: Gathering heat into his foot, Glen Fire uses a powerful flying kick, capable of destroying an enemy in a single strike. * Nova Stick: A lance created from flames that Glen Nova uses to attack enemies. It is immensely hot in energy and can clash with Shining Shining Zero's Shining Calibur or Kaiser Kaiser Belial's Dark Blade. ** Nova Flash: Glen Nova can collects the surrounding heat of an area into his Nova Stick before attack the enemy. When it hits the enemy, a burst of flame appears behind the opponent before the opponent disintegrates. * Glen Driver: Glen Nova grabs the enemy's head before smashing it on the ground. When it smashs on the ground an huge explosion occurs. It's more powerful when Glen Nova sets his hands on burn. * Glen Flame: By gathering fire into a ball, Glen Nova launches it at an opponent and unleashes a powerful explosion. This attack it similar to Mebius' Burning Brave Mode's finisher the Mebium Burst, albeit several times more powerful, capable of destroying entire groups of energies. * Nova Guts: Glen Nova can increases his inner power until it reaches it's maximum. When initiated, Glen Nova's body will be covered by flame, which increases the power of his attacks. ** Nova Dynamite: In Nova Guts, Glen Nova can further proceed to grab opponents and explode himself with his enemies, similar to the Ultra Dynamite, albeit much more powerful, looking like a nuclear explosion scaled up to Ultra size. If it combines with a huge electromagnetic force, it can create a huge explosion rivaling the supernova which birthed him. ** Nova Sphere: In Nova Guts, Glen Fire is able through space very quickly. This is similar to an Ultra's Travel Sphere. * Nova Dash: Glen Nova first use Nova Guts and punch the enemies multiple times and as the final punch use the Nova Dash, in which he punches his enemy with increased speed. * Size Change: Somehow, Glen Fire can change his size from an Ultra's to a human's. Trivia * Quite obviously, this is an OP parody version of Glen Fire. * Originally, Glen Nova was intended to be orange like his original incarnation, but this was changed to blue due to user suggestions. * Glen Nova's origins are somewhat inspired by Ultraman Noa. * Like Jean-King, Glen Nova is an example of how to do an OP parody correctly. ** Preventing the existence of "Glen Neo Fire" or something similar is good enough to be listed for this. ** The character does not attempt one-upping established characters, and is actually beaten by Shining Shining Zero in a brief battle. ** Glen Nova has a marginally original design and is not just the same as his official version with an added list of OP abilities. *** Yes, he is technically a recolor, but it's still better than if I just picked a Glen Fire render from Ultraman Wiki and stuck it on here. ** Due to being part of the setup of Parody Force Zero, there is an anterior reason for his existence other than being OP. ** Actual effort was put into giving him a backstory. Category:OP Characters Category:Parody Force Zero Category:Shining Shining Zero Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Other Heroes